One Last Time
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Dramione, during the war at Hogwarts. Setting based on the last of the last movie. Fic requested by Mitama-san. RnR, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If I own it I'd be rich by now. I won't live in a house, I'll live in a frickin' castle.

**A.N:** Dramione when Voldemort left Hogwarts to wait for Harry in the forest. Around the time before Harry went to the forest. DEDICATED TO MITAMA-SAN.

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap<em>. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkahku sendiri. Lorong yang dulunya penuh dengan tawa kini dipenuhi mayat, jasad para teman dan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bulu kudukku berdiri seraya aku melewati jenasah seorang Gryffindor. 'Ya Tuhan.' Pikirku. 'Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.'

**ONE LAST TIME**

**One-Shot**

Voldemort telah pergi dari Hogwarts untuk menunggu Harry di Hutan Terlarang. Meninggalkan pesan agar kami mengumpulkan dan menangani jenasah dengan layak. Ironis. Ialah penyebab para korban berjatuhan. Dan meskipun aku salah satu dari pengikutnya, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya, menolak untuk mengerti.

Voldemort adalah seseorang, jika bukan sesuatu, yang haus akan kekuasaan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah membunuh Harry. Dan karena itu pula, hidupku kacau, hancur berkeping-keping. Dibayangi ketakutan, paranoid, seakan-akan kematian sudah ada di depan mata. Mungkin itu memang benar, mengingat aku ada di dalam perang. Sulit rasanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ada dalam situasi seperti ini saat aku masih dibawah 20 tahun. Kuhela napas panjang dan mendesah. 'Mungkin mati lebih baik.' Batinku. ' Daripada hidup dikejar-kejar ketakutan dan keraguan. '

"Malfoy." Tiba-tiba seseorang menyebut namaku.

"Granger. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucapku seraya menatap matanya yang lelah. Dia tetap cantik meskipun debu dan darah menodai wajahnya yang manis itu, dia tetap cantik.

"Ya Tuhan Malfoy. Syukurlah kau masih hidup." Kudengar ia berkata lirih dengan lega.

Aku tersenyum payah. Mungkin ini adalah kisah Romeo dan Juliet, cerita novel nan fiktif. Tapi ini nyata, dan bukti eksistensi kisah ini berdiri dihadapanku, hidup.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau harus memanggilku Darco, Hermione?"

"Tentu saja, Draco." Katanya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Kugenggam tangannya yang penuh luka dan kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku. "Bagaimana kalau aku mati hari ini, eh, Hermione?" Ucapku getir.

Hermione terdiam. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan ia tatap aku. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau. Tatapannya penuh dengan rasa sakit. "Kau akan hidup, Draco Malfoy, dan setelah ini kau akan bebas dari siksaan si laknat Voldemort." Ujarnya dingin.

Dengan lemah aku tersenyum. Kukecup keningnya dan kumainkan rambutnya. "Aku akan hidup. Kau juga tentunya. Janji?"

"Janji." Hermione mangangguk.

Menit berlalu. Kuciumi bibirnya, dan enggan aku melepasnya dari pelukanku. Jika ini waktuku untuk mati, aku akan mati bahagia. Gadis paling sempurna di dunia kini ada dalam dekapanku. Memanggil namaku, memohon agar aku menjadi miliknya. Namun, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku hidup. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama. Jauh lebih lama.

Hermione tertidur tenang dalam pelukku. Dengan cermat kuamati luka-lukanya. Sakit rasanya melihat gadis yang amat kucintai menderita. Begitu banyak goresan di tubuhnya dan bercak darah di pakaiannya. Kugigit bibirku pelan dan kubangunkan Hermione.

"Hermione, bangun."

"Draco? Ada apa?" Suaranya yang letih mengiris perasaanku.

"Kembali pada Ron. Hancurkan Horcrux yang masih tersisa. Dengan begitu, perang akan berakhir. Setelah ini, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Ron? Kenapa Ron?" Tanyanya. "Draco, kumohon. Aku tidak mau pergi. Tidak sekarang. Hari esok mungkin hanya mimpi belaka, Draco. Tolong jangan suruh aku pergi."

"Kita akan hidup. Kau berjanji, ingat?"

"Tapi…"

Kukecup bibirnya pelan. "Tapi jika kamu pergi, kehancuran Voldemort lebih terjamin. Percaya padaku."

Pandangannya ragu. Namu ia mengangguk. "Draco." Ujarnya. "_One last time, kiss me one last time_."

Dan dengan kecupan itu, kulepas genggamanku dan kupandang Hermione berlari melewati lorong Hogwarts yang gelap dan dingin. Tiba-tiba, hampa menghampiri lagi. Dan rasanya, realita menamparku keras.

* * *

><p>Saat Voldemort datang dan mengumumkan kemenangannya, dunia serasa runtuh. 'Tidak mungkin' pikirku kecut.<p>

Dengan tawanya yang menjijikkan dan kebanggaan yang memuakkan, ia berusaha menarik pengikut baru. Ayah dan Ibu memanggilku untuk bergabung dengan keputus asaan yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Kulirik Hermione dengan panik dan kulihat ia menatap ke arahku. "_Go_." Ujarnya tanpa suara. "_Live_." Lanjutnya.

Betapa rasanya aku ingin tinggal bersamanya. Kulihat kembali orang tuaku. Mereka ingin aku hidup. Hermione ingin aku hidup. "Draco! Ayo!" Panggil Ibu lagi.

Ragu, aku melangkah maju. Langkahku berat. Namun aku tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin aku akan menjadi seperti Snape. Mata-mata. Tetap berpihak pada Hogwarts, pada Harry. Mungkin saja.

* * *

><p><em>19 tahun kemudian, Stasiun Kingcross, platform 9 ¾<em>

Kulihat Hermione dengan Weasly dan Potter. 19 tahun berlalu dan ia masih seperti dulu. Cantik, dan kepintarannya dengan nyata terlihat. Semua yang kurindukan.

Ia tersenyum padaku yang kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyum cerah. Setelah sandiwara Harry menipu Voldemort dengan sukses, kematian Voldemort membawa masa depan yang cerah. Seperti yang aku impikan. Aku dan keluargaku melarikan diri dari medan perang dan hidup tanpa ada lagi yang menghantui. Kami memulai hidup baru yang tenang.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Ron berkata pada putrinya, "Kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta pada seorang Malfoy, kakek Weasly akan membunuhmu."

Suara Hermione memprotes terdengar, "Ron, jangan membuat mereka bermusuhan sebelum mereka mengenal satu sama lain!"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan kuhampiri Scorpius dan kukatakan padanya, "Hey, kau lihat gadis berambut merah itu? Rose Weasly. Pastikan ia jatuh hati padamu, oke?"

Scorpius tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Pasti." Katanya percaya diri.

Jika aku dan Hermione tak bisa bersama, akan kupastikan keluarga kami akan terhubung melalui darah dagingku sendiri. _One last time, I want to try it one last time, to make you my family_, Hermione.

_Fin._


End file.
